The Game
by ArthurVoid23
Summary: A game, you say? Well, is getting trapped in a corner a game? ...Maybe... NessXLucas. Rated T for reasons. Sorta.


He panted. He had to escape. The only thing he could do was run... straight into a corner, with his enemy perusing after him. He tried to turn around, only to be face-to-face with his opponent.

"N-Ness!" He couldn't believe it. He knew Ness was chasing after him, but he had never known that he was _that_ fast in running. He watched in horror, as his lover pull something out from his backpack.

"Sorry, Lucas. But I'm pretty sure you saw it coming…" His lips formed into a small, fake smile. He raised his hand, and in it, a small but durable gun. "After all… no one can outrun me…"

"N-No…" He knew he shouldn't have ran in here. In fact, there was a sign he passed earlier that said _Dead End_, but he had never knew it was this corner. This wasn't fair. Why was he the victim? He didn't have a clue. … How stupid was he? … Well, stupid enough to get trapped. In a corner. " W-Why? I thought…"

Ness lowered his gaze his eyes somewhat hazy. "… Sorry…" He lowered the gun, but still kept it in the palm of his hand. His eyes were cold, hollow and distant. Lucas shivered from the sight of seeing them. Was this really Ness? Of course it was. Then... why had it come down to this, anyway?

"… P-Please don't shoot, Ness," Lucas begged, his voice quivering, as he backed up into the corner. That was, until his back hit the wall. He was at loss. He wished for someone, _anyone,_ to come and rescue him. But, to no avail, no one came. Shoot… he was screwed.

Ness chuckled. This would surely be fun. He waited, making sure that nobody would come, and then raised his weapon. Making sure to aim right at Lucas' face. He sighed, feeling slightly disappointed that he would have to shoot at his own best friend, or more likely, lover. "… So, any last words?"

"…" Lucas stayed quiet, unable to form any words at the moment. Ness grumbled in annoyance at the silent treatment. Really? Nothing to say? Well, fine. It didn't matter anyway. He would probably still win. He was about to pull the trigger when Lucas opened his mouth.

"… I-I…" He faced Ness, putting his hands in his pocket, as if reaching for something.

Ness eyed his hands, somewhat suspicious. Was he cold? No, it was way warm outside. "Well, if you don't want to say anything, guess that means I'll shoot." He frowned at the thought, but quickly shoved it aside. It was obvious Lucas was going to accept his fate. Then, his eyes widened.

"L-Look, Ness," He raised the gun from his own pocket. His eyes slightly weary, and his lip's formed a frown. "… I-I really d-don't want to shoot you… because…" He aimed his gun at Ness anyway, ready to pull the trigger whenever.

Ness lowered his gaze. Guess he should get this over with. He walked up to Lucas, but not without putting his gun back into his bag. He gave a small gentle smile, showing that he was defenseless.

Lucas lowered his aim. "W-What…?"

"… I'm sorry, Lucas," as he stepped closer, Lucas tried to push himself back into the wall, but to no avail. Ness took this advantage. He grabbed the smaller boy's hand, but gently so he would not hurt him.

Lucas flinched from the touch, causing the gun to fall from his hands. He heard a small clatter, snd saw Ness reaching for it. '_Great… So is what I get for falling in love with him…' _He tried to struggle, but it was useless. Besides, how was he suppose to escape now? He was stuck in a corner, or more like trapped, and his rival, pointing the gun, _his_ gun, at his face. He closed his eyes shut, not wanting to feel the impact. Instead, he felt something warm and light touch his lips. He cracked open one of his eyes, but only seeing Ness pull back from the kiss. He was confused. Well, it was normal for them to kiss every once in a while, but… did he have to do it _now?_

"W-Wait, Ness…!" No, he couldn't... he had to mak sure that he would win.

Ness smirked. "Sorry Luke, but you lose." As he pulled the trigger. Lucas gave a small yelp, feeling the icy cold water touch his skin, especially his face.

"H-Hey, t-that's cold…!" He felt tears well up in his eyes. "H-How could you…"

"Ha! I win!" Ness exclaimed in excitement. He still felt awful about having to do that, but it was worth it. "My reward, please?"

Lucas sighed, still a bit annoyed that he had lost, recovered from the shot and gave three quick kisses on Ness' cheek. "… Happy now?"

Ness patted his back, and gave him a loving hug. "Very."

* * *

><p>AN: ... I know this was horrible, and short, but I didn't really have much time to write. D: But seriously, please review if you liked it! It'd be nice. Sorry for any spelling mistakes... Was typing this while waiting for my game to load up :D Rated T because... well just to be safe... sorta...?<p> 


End file.
